DOAngels : Dog Rage
by Mathieu Reau
Summary: Peut-on survivre lorsque l'on n'est qu'un journaliste coincé sur une île prise dans la tourmente de la guerre ? Et peut-on surtout survivre sans y laisser la raison ? D'après le manga Dog Life & Dog Style inspiré de la série Front Mission.


Dog rage

La guerre nous rend laids.

C'est ce dont je me rends compte une fois de plus alors que je fixe encore le reflet de mon visage sur la vitre. Mal rasé, les joues creusées, les traits affreusement tirés par la fatigue, tant nerveuse que physique, le teint pâle… je ne ressemble plus du tout à l'homme que j'étais en arrivant ici. Non, je ressemble plutôt à un cadavre, désormais, un cadavre qu'on viendrait tout juste de déterrer…

Et pourtant, je n'en suis pas un. Je contemple encore mon propre reflet renvoyé par la fenêtre du bureau qui me sert de chambre : je suis encore vivant. Pourtant, c'est étrange… comme il faut faire l'effort de s'en souvenir à chaque fois… Comme si vivre était plus difficile que mourir, tout d'un coup, comme si tout cela, je ne faisais que le regarder plutôt que le vivre réellement…

La ville en ruines devant mes yeux, presque sous mes pieds. Au travers de la fenêtre. Cela aussi, c'est étrange, qu'à chaque fois que je viens pour regarder par la fenêtre, je sois plus attiré par mon propre reflet que par l'horreur qui se dépeint au-delà.

La guerre nous rend laids et égoïstes. Elle nous rend indifférents.

Dehors, c'est le chaos. Des corps ensanglantés, démembrés, jonchent encore la rue encombrée de gravats, laissés à pourrir et dévorés par les animaux errants, quelquefois pire. Hommes, femmes, enfants, de simples civils innocents, tués par des bombardements aveugles, incessants. Le même spectacle de cruauté et de désolation, jour après jour, juste derrière la fenêtre. Et pourtant, j'ai cet étrange sentiment de ne pas être véritablement concerné. Comme si la fenêtre à travers laquelle je contemplais l'horreur de ce spectacle me mettait à part du monde réel. Comme si je n'étais pas vraiment là, comme si cet immeuble n'était pas lui aussi au milieu de ce champ de ruines et de morts. Comme si la fenêtre devant laquelle je me tiens n'en était pas une, mais un simple écran, un écran qui me renverrait une image lointaine d'un paysage d'enfer qui m'était totalement étranger.

Je crois que c'est l'instinct de survie. Ou alors l'acide qui me brûle encore les veines, je ne sais plus trop faire la différence. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je préférerais être partout ailleurs que sur cette île maudite à regarder pleuvoir les missiles heure après heure. Je ne sais même plus quand j'ai fini par arrêter de me demander à quel moment ce serait mon tour.

Ecœuré par cette vision d'Apocalypse, ou peut-être par ma propre indifférence, dans un insaisissable sursaut de lucidité, je détourne le regard et pose les yeux sur Leona, étendue de tout son long sur le lit que nous partageons depuis que nous nous sommes installés dans ce bureau. Elle est entièrement nue, et à cette vue, je me rappelle aussitôt la sauvagerie avec laquelle nous nous sommes étreints, cette nuit aussi. D'un doigt distrait, je caresse les griffures qu'elle a laissées sur mon bras. C'est encore douloureux, et je savoure cette sensation avec une perverse délectation. La douleur, ça veut dire qu'on est encore en vie. Souffrir signifie qu'on a survécu un jour de plus…

Leona a le sommeil agité. A cause de la came qu'elle prend pour pouvoir dormir. Autrement, comme moi, elle en est incapable. J'ai trop peur de mourir quand je ferme les yeux. J'ai trop peur de ne plus pouvoir les rouvrir. Ou j'ai peur des cauchemars que je fais chaque nuit, peut-être. Difficile à dire.

La peur aussi, ça veut dire qu'on est vivants… Mais vivre avec la peur, c'est peut-être pire que la mort… C'est pour ça qu'elle et moi, on s'anesthésie, pour ne plus la sentir. Pour ne plus sentir grand-chose, d'ailleurs… Mais au fond, la drogue la plus efficace, celle qui nous calme toujours le plus, c'est le sexe. C'est la chaleur humide de son corps contre le mien, c'est ses ongles acérés plantés dans ma peau, ses dents qui me mordent, et ses cris. La douleur. La douleur et le plaisir…

Je pose les yeux sur son visage qu'elle essaie dans son sommeil de nicher entre ses bras, comme pour se protéger. Elle a beau dormir, rien ne semble plus pouvoir l'apaiser. Leona n'est plus la belle jeune femme pleine de vie que j'ai rencontrée à mon arrivée à Huffman. Son visage semble émacié et ses yeux sont entourés de cernes si profonds qu'on les croirait enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Elle aussi, la guerre l'a rendue laide. Décomposée.

Peut-être que cette vision devrait me faire mal, que je devrais souffrir de voir ce qu'elle est devenue. Mais je ne sais plus si j'en suis capable.

Leona s'éveille. Peut-être que c'est le silence inhabituel qui règne dans la ville en ce moment. Peut-être que c'est un mauvais rêve. Quelle différence ça fait, au fond ?... Elle lève péniblement les yeux vers moi, essaie de se redresser. Dans son regard, je peux lire la même tristesse, la même douleur, la même insondable détresse que tous les jours. Je dois avoir le même regard qu'elle, je suppose, je n'en sais rien. Mais je me sens surtout totalement impuissant. Je ne crois pas que je puisse lui apporter le moindre réconfort. Quel espoir a-t-on à offrir lorsque l'on n'en a soi-même plus aucun ?...

Je me suis levé quelques heures avant elle. Pour tuer le temps, je me suis mis sur mon ordinateur, et j'ai monté certaines des images que Kenichi a ramenées du front ces derniers jours. Des images horribles et incroyables, comme toujours. Pour qu'elles puissent être diffusées au Japon, je dois en couper la majeure partie. Edulcorer la souffrance que l'on y voit. Je crois que je vomirais de faire un tel boulot s'il me restait encore un peu de conscience professionnelle, de conscience tout court, en fait, mais si j'ai souvent envie de vomir en regardant les images de Kenichi, ce n'est plus qu'à cause de mon estomac qui peine encore à supporter l'insoutenable. Pour le reste, je me suis déjà fait une raison.

Tout ce que je veux, de toute façon, c'est rentrer chez moi.

J'ai dû couper une scène de viol tout à l'heure, pendant que Leona dormait. Une scène véritablement atroce à la barbarie animale qui se conclue ensuite par une exécution sommaire et sanglante. J'ai presque envie de dire que je devrais pourtant avoir l'habitude. C'est devenu mon quotidien. Mais les images ne cessent de tourner dans ma tête. Et au lieu de me révolter, de me répugner comme j'imagine qu'elles devraient le faire sur de vrais êtres humains, ces images abjectes d'une brutalité sexuelle à la bestialité sans nom ne m'ont donné à vrai dire qu'une seule envie : me vautrer sur Leona et la violenter de cette même façon jusqu'à l'entendre hurler de plaisir et la sentir me presser de lui faire plus de mal encore… Parce que la douleur est devenue notre aphrodisiaque parce que c'est la seule saveur que nous sommes encore capables de goûter… Parce que nous ne sommes sans doute plus que des animaux, elle et moi. Peut-être même pires que ça.

Leona ne tarde pas à remarquer les sombres émotions, les pulsions qui m'habitent. Avec le simple caleçon que je porte, il me serait difficile de toute façon de cacher ma monstrueuse érection. Elle n'a alors pas une seconde d'hésitation, baisse mon sous-vêtement d'un geste implacable et se jette sur moi qui me réjouis aussitôt d'engouffrer mon sexe dans la folle douceur de sa bouche brûlante. Face à cet assaut violent, je ne sais réagir que par un gémissement plaintif tandis que les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent brusquement. En un instant de pur égocentrisme primaire, toutes les angoisses qui noient continuellement mon esprit sont balayées par le plaisir fulgurant que me donne Leona, sans réserve.

Elle se montre aussi brutale que je l'aime, féroce, affamée. Je ne sais même pas si elle y prend un quelconque plaisir, et je crois que je m'en fiche. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est la douleur et le plaisir qui se mélangent dans mon esprit embrumé comme deux alcools délicieux et qui m'enivrent jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le supporter. Pressant de mes deux mains le visage de Leona contre mon bassin qu'elle enserre de ses propres bras, je viens dans le fond de sa gorge dans un animal sursaut de soulagement accompagné d'un grognement sourd…

Après m'avoir relâché, Leona me regarde et se recule, m'offrant la vision de son corps amaigri mais encore si infiniment désirable. La guerre m'a rendu insatiable, aussi. Cet orgasme qu'elle vient de me donner, en tout point fantastique, autrefois m'aurait largement satisfait… A présent je ne rêve que de l'entendre hurler à son tour.

Je la rejoins sans hésiter sur le lit, et commence alors notre petit jeu malsain. Je la caresse autant que je la bats, je la loue autant que je l'insulte, et elle me le rend, au centuple, pour mon plus grand ravissement. Ce qui devrait nous humilier nous excite et ce qui devrait nous faire souffrir nous déchire d'extase. Ensemble, nous perdons la raison. Son corps magnifique s'anime tellement lorsqu'elle lutte avec moi, lorsqu'elle se donne et se reprend, se refuse et s'abandonne… Ces derniers jours qui ont passé, nous nous sommes accoutumés à ce cocktail dément de douceur et de violence, de haine… et d'amour.

Quand nous sommes collés l'un à l'autre, que nos corps luttent, se débattent, que nos voix rauques poussent à l'unisson cris de souffrance et de volupté, c'est que nous sommes encore vivants. Et dans la mêlée informe de ces ébats furieux où je m'émerveille à chaque fois de trouver Leona plus éblouissante que jamais, aussi nous nous oublions, en nous abandonnant éperdument l'un à l'autre.

Baiser pour oublier, tout oublier du carnage quotidien du dehors, oublier la peur.

Faire l'amour pour se sentir en vie et oublier la peur de mourir.

La guerre nous rend laids. A l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Lorsque Leona et moi sommes repus, lorsqu'elle se blottit contre moi comme une enfant apeurée qui chercherait un secours que je suis bien incapable de lui offrir, je n'ai qu'une idée en tête, pour être honnête : je me dis que je me fous de cette guerre, et que je me fous des milliers de morts qu'elle sème, tant que j'ai cette femme à mes côtés…


End file.
